Telephone, a Niley OneShot
by musicrockzmyworldz07
Summary: Niley :D This is my first story, it is kind of a songfic but not really based on Lady Gaga's song "Telephone". No last names are mentioned except one, which is made up for fanfiction. open and read, please leave a review.


**Telephone, a Niley One Shot**

**by Elle A.**

_A/N: So, this is my first story. It's a quick one-shot to Lady Gaga's song "Telephone". I love this song and decided to make my first one-shot be with it. Listening to the song while reading this helps, just to get the feeling of Miley's POV. The ending is lousy, because it totally doesn't go with the ending of the song, but whatever. It's my first story, so it's short and lousy, but here it is. Reviews would be great, even criticism helps me improve myself, so....review :) Oh and I don't own anything except the plot, and only two characters last names are mentioned: Miley and Nick GREY. BTW, the Taylor in this story is resembled by Taylor Swift ;)_

_**Miley's POV**_

_Stop calling me, stop calling me, _I thought to myself as I walked over to my group's large table, buzzing phone in hand. For the past 2 hours, my husband Nick _Grey_, would not stop calling me. Sure, I loved him and I would do anything for him, but this was annoying me to pieces. He knows when I go on my weekend GNO's that its a _girls night out_ (or at least I hope he knows...). I sighed as I finally decided to answer my phone after 2 hours of his calling me. "Hello?" I answered, in more of an annoying tone than I intended. "Mi, I've been calling for the past 2 hours! Why haven't you answered??" my over protective boyfriend cried out. Ok, usually its cute when he's overprotective, but really? I'm out with my girls, I love ya, but leave me alone! "I'm sorry baby, but I can't talk right now. I'm kinda out with the girls right now and if I don't go in a minute their gonna drag me out on the dance floor with them" I almost yelled into the phone, the pounding music flooding my ears and calling out to my body. "The usual place?" He responded back. "Damn it Nick, no duh! Where else would I be on a Friday night?" I said back, in a very snobbish way might I add. I didn't mean too, it was just really digging into my very last nerve. "Well maybe you could for once stick around with me..." he replied. God, he sounded like a lost puppy! It almost made me give in- ALMOST. But the music was calling me, and at that moment I had had it. "Nick, you know I love you, but you know I need to have my fun. I'll call you later". And with that I hung up, just as my girls nearly dragged me onto the dance floor. "Miley its our GNO, no boys at all!" my best friend Demi yelled to me over the music as I began to dance my heart out. I wasn't the best dancer ever, but I could have my fun when I needed too. I smiled a whole hearted smile as I turned my shoulder to the side and replied "You got it, bitch!" causing Demi to laugh as she turned around and started dancing as well, along with our "supervisor" Taylor S. But what nobody knows is that Taylor is more of a partier than any of us, even if she does keep it down raps most of the time, but like the world needs to know that.

_**Nick's POV**_

Why does she always do this? I always tell her that I want to spend time with her, and she completely blows me off! Ever since that new club opened, its been 24/7 weekend clubbing with her girls! I know she needs her time out and I respect that, but we're both working on the weekdays and don't get home till late, and then she goes clubbing with her girls all weekend. There's no room for me! Unless...I fit myself in...that's it! I'll go surprise her at the club.

I got off our bed and quickly walked over to my closet. I needed to look hot for Miley, and yet look like I didn't try at all. Damn it, I feel like a little girl now, never have I thought so much about what I am going to wear. I decided on my red dress shirt with my black tie, along with black skinny jeans. Don't want to look too fancy. I fluffed my hair out, making sure it was poofy as ever; I knew how much Miley loved my curly hair. Then, realizing it wouldn't be that different for my hair to be all out, I decided to wear my new headband on it. Since my fans thought it was hot, why wouldn't Miley? I then added the final touch, adding on my red converse and putting on the cologne she bought me for my birthday, along with my watch. With that I looked in the mirror, grabbed my keys and wallet, and headed out the door.

_**Miley's POV**_

After my favorite song ended, Lady Gaga's "Pokerface", I excused myself from my girls and went over to the bar and got my favorite wine. Damn, I just love getting out and dancing to music, it frees my soul. Taking a sip, I looked around and thought for a moment. All the guys here were a bunch of dicks, they didn't even have the looks to measure up to Nick. Then I remembered what Demi said, so I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my head. Grabbing another drink I turned around, ready to walk over to the table where my girls were. But just as I was about to sit down, I heard a couple girls swoon as some guy walked through the door. Wearing all red and black, the guy began walking over to me. Oh god, that walk. No way, that can't be him. Oh god, he looks so sexy. I swear I'm swooning because I can see Demi and Taylor's questioning glances in the corner of my eye. Damn it.

_**Nick's POV**_

As I got out of my Ferrari I knew that I'd be the hottest guy in there. Not to have a big ego or anything, but I knew that because all the guys that go to this club are douche bags and have way to many drinks. I couldn't wait to see my Miley all dressed up again, she may have always had been the sexiest woman alive to me, but she always made sure to dress to the 20's when she went out with her girls. I took a deep breath as I opened the doors to the club, already seeing the girl's heads turning. I smiled my "heartbreaker smile" as Miley calls it, looking around for any sign of my hot mess of an angel. As I walked past a group of swooning girls, I came across a pair of smooth, silky legs, unlike anything I could ever see. My eyes traveled up to her ass- oh that ass. That's when I quickly realized, no other woman had ever had that kind of effect on me. As she turned around, I quickly grew excited. Wearing her favorite black dress, ending barely at mid-thigh, it covered all the right places, accentuating all her gorgeous curves while her makeup was more than natural, but still made her shine. As we examined each other I locked eyes with her, her eyes pouring deep into my soul. Oh Miley, the things you do to me, you will never know.

_**Demi's POV**_

By the looks on their faces, I'm guessing this is the oh-so-sexy husband Miley's been telling me about. Even though I've known Miley for 2 years, I've never been able to meet the famed Nick due to their busy schedules. And I must say, she married good. Any guy who takes the time to dress that well, while trying to look like they didn't try, is totally worth it. But enough of this cliché, I swear if they don't get a room I'm going to give them a room, because anyone can tell they really want to fuck each other. So much for this GNO.

**Taylor's POV**

Damn, no wonder all the girls are swooning- this kid has got the looks of an angel. Any guy who takes time out of his life to come find his wife clubbing obviously really cares. He's hot thats for sure, a guy who's hot and cares really is rare. It's obvious they love each other, but really, why don't they just go fuck each other already? Their just torturing themselves. I knew they couldn't last through this GNO.

**Miley's POV**

Anyone who was watching me and Nick stare at each other knew what we wanted, no, needed- we needed each other. I finally broke out of the trance he put me in and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a whole hearted hug. He seemed to still be in a trance for a moment, but quickly pulled himself out of it as he hugged back. "Why'd you come?" I whispered in his ear, still holding him close to me. He pulled back, smiling that one of a kind Nick Grey smile. "Well, first I started moping around about how I never got to spend time with my angel, then I decided that I had to squeeze myself into your life and, well, here I am baby". I smiled, could he get any sweeter? "Thank you" I whispered, kissing him softly. How'd I get so lucky as to get a sweet, caring husband who would do anything for us to be together? This is the one time I will ever be thankful for having my telephone with me in the club.


End file.
